prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kotozume Yukari
is one of the five main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year high school student. She is rather selfish and above everyone else like a "cat". Yukari's alter ego is and she is based off macarons and cats. Her catchphrases are and . Bio Appearance Yukari has sharp purple eyes and long, wavy light purple hair with thick bangs. She wears a stylish lilac trench coat held shut with a lavender ribbon over a purple top and a short gray pencil skirt. To accent this she wears purple boots and magenta earrings and sometimes wears a wide-brimmed lilac hat with a purple band around it. As Cure Macaron, her hair becomes longer and slightly darker. She wears a large purple macaron-shaped hat on the left of her head with two magenta gems on it and a lilac ribbon. She gains purple cat ears and a tail. Her dress is a purple and white bodice with two purple buttons to match the material at the center of her chest and puffy sleeves. The skirt resembles a macaron and has four layers, with purple and white as the first, followed by light purple lining, then a magenta layer with purple frill trim. Her Sweets Pact rests on her left hip set on a purple ribbon. She wears long white opera gloves and a pair of purple thigh-length high-heeled boots with an anklet with three magenta orbs around her left ankle. She also wears a purple choker with a long purple ribbon on the back and the same magenta earrings. Her Patisserie outfit includes light purple boots with slightly darker ribbon to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on her sleeves. At the center of her chest is a ruffled piece of cloth. Personality Yukari is a beautiful yet noble girl. When she is bored, she'll use her skills to perform tasks but after meeting Ichika, she starts to enjoy everyday a lot more. She can be quite selfish and arrogant like a "cat". Relationships Etymology : means 'harp' https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E7%90%B4#Japanese while means 'fingernail' https://www.evi.com/q/what_does_%22%E7%88%AA%22_mean_in_japanese or 'claw' which could be a reference to a cat's claw. means 'affinity'. http://www.thenamemeaning.com/yukari/ It can also mean "violet", a nod to her color scheme. Cure Macaron is a type of French dessert that has cream in the middle and comes in a variety of colors. History Cure Macaron "With Beauty and Excitement! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Macaron! Is Ready To Serve!" 美しさとトキメキを！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアマカロン！できあがり！ Utsukushisa to Tokimeki wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Makaron! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yukari. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she becomes quick and agile and her nails can grow into claws like a cat. Transformations Attacks Kirakira★Kiraru: The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Macaron, Yukari has shown she has the ability to: *Blow a flurry of purple bubbles at the foe that explode on impact. *Attack the foe with powerful slashes of purple energy from her claws. *'Kirakira Kirarun★Kira Kiraru:' A more powerful version of the original incantation, giving Macaron the ability to summon large circular structures resembling macaron cookies and yo-yo's. She uses them to envelop the foe in a spider-web-like structure that implodes and sends them flying. Songs Yukari's voice actress, Fujita Saki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'CAT MEETS SWEETS' *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime' Duets Trivia *Yukari's birthday is on June 11th, making her Zodiac sign Gemini. *Yukari is the second Cure to wear earrings in her civilian form, preceded by Amanogawa Kirara from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Cure Macaron is the sixth Cure in the franchise to not have an English name as Macaron is French. The first five were Cure Rouge (French), Cure Aqua (Latin), Cure Rosetta (Italian), Cure Felice (Italian) and Cure Gelato (Italian). *Yukari shares her voice actress (Fujita Saki) with Chieri/Past Cure Flora from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Gallery :Main Page: Kotozume Yukari/Image Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters